Strawberries
by writing4mylife13
Summary: Gale has feelings for Madge, but doesn't quite know how to tell her, so what does he do? He brings her, her favorite fruit and some smuttiness ensues. 2-shot.


_Hi my loves :) So this is a lemony, smutty piece for all you GalexMadge lovers :) I do not own these characters, they belong to the lovely Suzanne Collins. I hope you enjoy this lovely little one shot. For those who are waiting for the third chapter of "Coming Home" it's coming. This is what it was suppose to be, but my little muse thought this would be better. Alright, enough talking, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Gale ran. Faster than he probably ever have in his entire life. He had to get to Madge. He needed to see her, hear her laugh, watch her smile. He didn't understand why he needed to see her, or the butterflies in his stomach or the quick pounding of his heart whenever he was close to her.

When he reached the backdoor of her house, he pounded wildly on the door. _Come on, come on! ANSWER the damn door Madge! _

"Gale!" Madge's beautiful voice rings in his ears, his heart pounds loudly in his ears when he looks into her blue eyes. He just stood there, staring at her with his eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. _Say something idiot! Stop staring! _"Gale, what's wrong?"

She placed her small hand on his bicep. The warmth of her hand burned through the thin material of his shirt and heated his skin. _Say something dammit!_

"I, uh, brought you some strawberries,"_ Oh. Smooth Hawthorne. You came to see this girl, you feel something for, you don't know what it is, but it's something, and you start the conversation by talking about strawberries. Brilliant plan dumbass._

The smile she gives him completely transforms her face. The laughter that bubbles from her is light and airy, and it makes him feel a thousand times calmer. "Would you like to come in?" her cheeks are dusted with small blush.

"Sure," he smiled, following her into the kitchen. "Sorry for the mess, I'm just trying to get everything organized," he just nods, still watching her. She is wearing a tight black tank top, and a pair of grey, loose fitting sweat pants. Her golden colored hair is pilled on the top of her head in a half-pony tail. She was so beautiful.

"Soo, can I get those strawberries from you?" she asked nervously, rocking back and forth on her feet. _Strawberries? What strawberries? Oh! Those strawberries!_ He places the bag of strawberries on the counter and she grabs a handful of the red berries and washes the dirt of in the sink. She walks back over to the counter, placing the berries on a plate that she pulled from a cupboard.

She looks at him, eyes wide, embarrassment apparent on her face, "Oh my god, I'm being so rude! Um, do you want anything? Food? Water?" _I want you. _Woah! Where did that come from?

"Um, no I'm okay. Where's your dad? Normally he's the one who meets me at the door," this question obviously makes her uncomfortable, the way she starts to play with her fingers. She shifts her gaze from his and bites her bottom lip. _I wanna bite that lip..Stop! Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts!_ "Heh, sorry, you don't have to answer that question,"

She gives him a small, sad smile, "Both of my parents are in the Capitol. President Snow invited all the mayors and their families to the Capitol to watch the last few days of the games, I, I didn't want to go," _Because of Katniss and_ _Peeta_. She doesn't say it, but the words hang in the air.

She quickly shakes her head, and looks up at him, smiling, "So what's up?" _Tell her! Now is the perfect time!_ He opens his mouth making a few strangled noises, causing Madge to giggle, "Cat got your tongue?" she smiles and winks at him.

He smiles back at her teasing, "Har har har. No, what I was trying to say is well, um," she stares at him, waiting for what he has to say, "I, uh, like um..." he trails off, looking at everything _but _the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Strawberries?" _What? What do strawberries have to do with anything?_

"Huh?" _Oh yes. Intelligent answer there Hawthorne._ She smiled up at him, mischievously. She moved closer, her left arm trailing behind her, seductively gliding over the counter.

"Do you, like," she gave him that same mischievous smile, "strawberries?" still confused at her question, he just shrugged. She picked up one of the small and plump berries. She held it out to him, pressing it lightly against his lips, offering it to him.

Never looking away from her eyes, he turned slightly, taking a bite of the strawberry. She smirked wickedly, and he gave her a smirk. Some of the juice dribbled on to her finger, he took her right pointer finger in his mouth swirling his tongue around the knuckle.

She takes in a soft, but sharp breath. "Gale..." she moaned, her eyes slightly closed, head rolling to the side. He slides the small finger out of his mouth slowly. She moans in protest and he feels his insides clench with desire. She looks up at him, clearly confused about why he stopped. He can feel his smile grow slowly when her lip sticks out in a playful pout. He slowly walks closer to her, pressing her small body in between his body and the counter. The way she looks up at him, confused and aroused, is so damn adorable.

He reaches behind her, grabbing one of the strawberries. He pressed his hips flush up against hers, and lightly pressed the berry against her lips. Her normally light blue eyes are dark with desire. Her mouth was quirked up slightly and for a moment, his confidence faltered. How could _he_ be ever good enough for this girl?

She takes the berry in between her teeth, and bites down hard, then grinds her hips into his. They both groan from the delicious friction, and he can feel himself get hard. He looks into Madge's eyes. The blue in her eyes has changed back to their normal ice blue color, and her eyes are as wide as saucers.

"Madge, I.." but he doesn't get to finish, because she presses her lips against his. Her lips tastes of strawberries and sugar, and something that uniquely tastes of Madge. She opens her mouth and he thrusts his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue hesitantly brushes against his, and his hands squeeze her hips tighter. She wraps her legs around his middle and he lifts her up.

She pulls away suddenly and looks into his eyes, "I love you."

Gale can feel his heart thud in his chest and his breathing picks up faster. _Sh-she loves me?_ He just looks at her, wide eyed and mouth open. He must have stared at her like that for too long because she started to untangle her legs from his waist. He grabbed onto one of her thighs to stop her from moving. She looked up at him in surprise and he kissed her, pouring all of his emotions into the kiss.

She kisses him back just as passionately, maybe even more so, and he pulls back and looks in her bright blue eyes. "I love you too Madge," she gives him a large smile, with teeth and everything. He gives her another half smile, and whispers huskily in her ear, "Are we gunna do this or not?"


End file.
